User blog:Gameboyz829/The Garage Sale
The Garage Sale is a fake 15-25 min short made my Gameboyz829. Enjoy! Plot Andy is now 10 years old and he is getting rid of some old toys he doesn't need. They all get worried until Molly by accident puts Buzz Lightyear in the sale. Will they ever get Buzz back and which toys survive? Script Woody: Great. GREAT!!! Andy mom's is having a yard sale again. Sarge: Yard Sale? Woody: Yes Sarge. Let's do it. Sarge: YARD SALE!!! GET IN YOUR LINES!!! GO GO GO! Buzz Lightyear: Slinky Dog. Slinky Dog: Here. Buzz Lightyear: Snake (Snake Rattles) Buzz Lightyear: Rocky. Rocky Gilbraltar: Me Here. Buzz Lightyear: Troikas (All 5 Troikas pop out) Buzz Lightyear Roly Poly Clown,Mr & Mrs Potato Head,Aliens,Shark,Etch,Mr. Spell,Little Tikes,Lenny,Mr. Mic (Roly Poly Clown Shakes) Mr & Mrs Potato Head: Here. Aliens: OOOOOHHH! Mr. Shark: Here. (Etch A Sketch writes Here on him) Mr. Spell: I am here. Little Tikes: Here! Lenny: Here. (Mr. Mic waves microphone) Buzz Lightyear: Troll. Troll? Woody: Oh No! We've lost Troll. Bo Peep: Let's find her. Hamm: I'm guessing she is in the Yard Sale. SHE IS IN THE YARD SALE!!! (Everyone freaks out + Everyone looks at window) Mrs. Potato Head. OH NO! Some little girl has her. Girl: Mommy? Can we PLEASE have this doll? Mom: Well, we have gotta ask. Lady? Can she have this doll? Ms. Davis: Well, sure. She's all yours. Girl: Thanks Mommy! (Troll waves Goodbye as she leaves with them) (Girl & Mom leave) Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Rocky Gilbraltar: Me sad. :( Bo Peep: I loved her. I'm sad that she's gone. Woody: Okay. We will need to be careful when its a garage sale. I don't want any toys to be left behind. Rex: SHE'S COMING!!! Ms. Davis: HMMM. Let's see what we can give away. (Puts Little Tikes,Bo Peep,Etch A Sketch,Roly Poly Clown,Troikas,Wheezy,Rock Glibralatar,Mr Mike & any other toys that are not main toys in the box) Hamm: Great. Let's hope none of them get them from boys and girls. Mr. Potato Head: Wait, where's that green space guy Buzz Lightyear? Jessie: Oh no! That intruder needs help! Woody: Its okay Jessie. Wait its not okay. Mrs. Potato Head: AUGGGGHHHH! "Scene Changes from Andy's Room to the Garage Sale" Buzz Lightyear: So clown, how's life? (Roly Poly Clown shakes) Buzz Lightyear: Ah I see. And how's life for you Etch A Sketch? (Etch A Sketch sraws a broken heart) Buzz Lightyear: Okay. I see what you mean. Little Boy 1: WHOA! Look at this space thing. MOM! MOM! (Mom comes) Mom: What son? Little Boy 1: I want this space thing. (Mom 1 looks at price) Mom 1: Oh dear, i'm sorry son but we can't get it. (All the toys looks out the window) Jessie: PHEW! Mr. Potato Head: You can say that again. Jessie: PHEW! Woody: Okay. So far, everyone except Troll has been not sold. Let's keep it that way. (As time goes by, more and more toys get sold. Back at Andy's Room Woody makes a list on who's sold and who hasn't) Woody: Okay. We're Doomed Slinky: No we're not. We still have 2 more toys that haven't been sold) (Person buys Troikas) Buzz Lightyear: So long little and big friends (Troikas wink) Slinky: Well 1 toy. But we are not giving up. We are going to keep Buzz Lightyear no matter how hard it gets! Aliens: OOOH! Alien 1: But dog creature, we lost a lot of friends. Mrs. Potato Head: Yeah like Wheezy (Thinks of Wheezy saying Goodbye) Robot (Imagines Robot waving goodbye) and Bo Peep. I can go on a list. Woody: Well, Slinky's got a point. We are never gonna give up at all. Even if it involves someone getting blown up. Rex: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??!?!?!? Woody: Rex, calm down. Anyway, even if it involves someone blowing up, we still are gonna not give up. Are you ready, Everyone except Woody: YES! Woody: Alright let's go! Jessie: Wait, Buzz Lightyear is about to get sold! We have to do something! Woody: I'm going in. Jessie: Wait, you can't go in there... Woody: Yes I can. Cause I am Woody the Sherrif and its my job to protect the citizens of.. the citizens of well you get the point. Jessie: Okay. But just in case you get sold, keep my hat. Woody: I will. (They Both Kiss) Mr. Potato Head: Yo yo yo we have a limited amount of time let's go! Woody: Oh sorry. (Whistles) (Buster comes in) Woody: Buster let's go to that sale. (Woody goes on Buster and Buster goes to the garage sale) Little Boy 2: Mommy! You have to buy me this! Woody: (Pats Buster on back) Thanks boy! (Woody climbs to the top of the table and sits next to Buzz Lightyear. Buzz Lightyear: What are you.. Woody: I'm helping you. Buzz Lightyear: What? Woody: Just be quiet. Mom 2: What do you want? Little Boy 2: I want this! (Mom 2 looks at price just like Mom 1) Mom 2: Okay (Everyone in Andy's Room says NOOOOOOOOO!) Little Boy 2: YES! (He then see Woody) Little Boy 2: Wait, Can we get this too? Mom 2: Sure. We just have to ask the lady how much it is. Excuse me Miss. Ms. Davis: Hi! Do you wanna but this? Mom 2: Yes. I'm just wondering how much are these? Ms. Davis: Oh my, I'm sorry, those are not for sale. Mom 2: I don't understand. The space one has a price. Ms. Davis: Oh that. That was for another item. I guess I put it on the wrong toy. Mom 2: I'm sorry son but we can't get these. Little Boy 2: Aw! (Little Boy 2 & Mom 2 walk away) Everyone in Andy's Room: YES! Buzz Lightyear: Thanks for saving me. Woody: No need to. you can thank Ms. Davis Buzz Lightyear: Okay. Thank you.. Woody: Not literally! Buzz Lightyear: Oh. Right. The End! Category:Blog posts